Deseos: Valium
by DuranDuran
Summary: Una noche...Juri se deja llevar por sus deseos. JuriKozueShiori LEMON


_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_**Este es un casi lemon, así que no esta dirigido para los menores de edad.**_

_**Shoujo Kakumei Utena y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencía.**_

**Notas:** Lo que sucede en una noche donde no puedes dormir ¿qué se te ocurre? Hacer un fic como este…

* * *

**Deseos (Valium)**

Estaba agotada.

Intentó que su vida fuera como había pensado que sería: teniendo a la joven de cabellos azules a su lado como una forma de reemplazo a la mujer cruel.

Sin embargo no estaba funcionando.

La pose que mantenía como una pantera al acecho, le costaba su tiempo y su salud.

Aparentar frente a los demás que todo estaba bien, estaba saliéndole más caro de lo que había pensado. Sabía que no podría darse el lujo de lucir cansada, preocupada o sobre todo, la de sentirse triste. Triste, por la impotencia que generaba no poder decidirse, ni poder disfrutar de las cosas que le gustaba.

Sus finos y delicados dedos rodearon la perilla de la puerta mientras que con un movimiento de muñeca abría la puerta a su 'hogar'.

Era muy tarde ya. Estaba tan oscuro, pero aun así no le importo. Había vivido por mucho tiempo en aquel sitio, que si estuviese ciega, aun así hubiese sabido como llegar a su cama.

Dejo a un lado el maletín, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cocina. Encendió la luz y cogió un vaso para llenarlo con agua y así, podría beber de él. Su mente comenzó a divagar.

Para una persona común y corriente, su apariencia podría impresionar a cualquiera. El inusual color de sus ojos, su rostro sumamente fino, su firme voz, en fin, para ellos podría parecer que ella era perfecta. Alguien quien nunca se sentiría cansada, preocupada o triste. Simplemente sería alguien que siempre brillaría sobre los demás.

Una completa rareza…

Juri no sabía si la palabra rareza podría encajar perfectamente en su descripción. No sabía si la palabra 'rareza' podría referirse a algo bueno o algo malo.

_Al fin y al cabo…los 'raros' sobre salen…_

Un terrible dolor de cabeza le invadía. Dio un leve quejido mientras dejaba el vaso y colocaba su mano cerca de su frente.

Buscó entre los gabinetes y encontró un pequeño pomo blanco que de seguro contenía el medicamento correcto para poder calmar ese insoportable dolor.

Vació del frasco unas pastillas sin percatarse cuantas tomaba, ingiriéndolas rápidamente con el vaso con agua.

_Eso deberá funcionar…_

Dejó el vaso sobre el lavadero y apagó las luces, llevandose el pomo de pastillas en su mano y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Al entrar, ni siquiera se molestó en encender las luces. Tan solo llegó a su cama y se recostó en ella. No se quitó la ropa, tan solo se quedó ahí. En silencio.

Estaba tan cansada. Su brazo cayó sobre sus ojos, oscureciendo más su visión. Trataba de evitar cualquier contacto con la luz. El hecho que la luna brillase intensamente a través de sus cortinas no ayudaba. Dio muchos suspiros mientras trataba de dormir.

Pronto el tic tac del reloj se volvió intenso. Sintió su cabeza inundarse de un agonizante sonido.

Marcaban las 10:00 pm.

_Por favor…surte efecto…_

El sonido cesaba y pronto, su cuerpo le daba el descanso que ella tanto necesitaba.

* * *

Se despertó. Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar que alguien entraba. Sintió sudar frió. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. El dolor había sido reemplazado por un extraño frio. Por alguna extraña razón sintió estar completamente ciega. La luna iluminaba la cama donde ella se encontraba. Se sentó lo mejor que pudo mientras miraba a todos lados. Finalmente una suave mano se poso sobre su pierna. 

Ella inmediatamente salto en su sitio, pero fue calmada por una voz que pensó no volvería a escuchar.

-"Tranquilizate".-le dijo ella-. "Soy yo".

Juri tragó saliva intentando humedecer su garganta. Sus labios trataron de pronunciar el nombre de la joven en su cama.

-"¿Sh-Shiori?".- dijo entre jadeos. Parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarse de que su cerebro no le estaba jugando una mala pasada que de hecho la jovencita estaba ahí.

Las risitas de la jovencita, la colocaron en un predicamento.

-"Estas helada"-. Dijo ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-"¿Acaso no puedes cuidarte un poco?"-. Se escuchó otra voz.

-"¡¿Kozue?!"-. La esgrimista se altero al verla al otro lado de la cama. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí.

-"Dejaste la puerta abierta".- dijo ella con una sonrisa, anticipándose a la pregunta de Juri.

La joven de cabellos naranja estaba sumamente confundida.

-"¿Por qué no me di cuenta de ello?"-. dijo Juri sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Su voz sonaba algo ronca y lúgubre. En su desesperación comenzó a hablar…

-"Tomé algo para el dolor de cabeza…"-.decía con cierto nerviosismo.- "…pensé que eso me ayudaría a relajarme. Luego vine a mi cuarto y me quede dormida".

¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba hablando como si fuera un niño confesando de su última travesura. Estaba confesándole a las dos jovencitas todas sus acciones con tanta fluidez que cuando trato de detenerse, más balbuceos salían de sus labios.

-"Yo…por bajando su cabeza.

Shiori colocó un dedo en sus labios, silenciándola inmediatamente. La joven de cabellos violeta se acercó más a ella. Incitándole a que levantara su cabeza y acariciando una de sus mejillas, esta se acercó a su susurrándole algo que no se lo esperaba.

-"Si querías relajarte…podrías habernos llamado".

Juri sintió que sus mejillas ardían e inmediatamente se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la ventana cubierta por las finas y delgadas cortinas.

Sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos. Pensó que el dolor de cabeza le regresaría en cualquier momento.

Kozue, quien estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la cama, se levantó y camino hacia ella. Cogió sus manos y las bajo con cuidado. Juri no se opuso. Con mucho cuidado, Kozue dio un beso ligero en sus labios, en un intento de evitar que la esgrimista saliera corriendo. Dio otro beso ligero mientras acariciaba con una mano su mejilla en una forma de apaciguarla.

Cuando la joven de ojos verdes se calmó, decidió profundizar el beso. Juri se aferró a la cintura de la joven salvaje, dejando libres todas sus inhibiciones. Kozue se aferró a su cuello y tratando de guiarla de regreso a la cama se sentó llevando a Juri encima de ella.

Juri sintió que la jovencita se aferraba a ella intentando profundizar el beso lo más que podía. No pudiendo controlarse, beso con fiereza los labios de la joven sin tratar de detenerse.

Kozue se reía ante lo torpe que parecía ante esta extraña oportunidad.

Con cuidado la empujó, indicándole que se apartara retirándose de su posición debajo de la esgrimista. Juri se sintió algo decepcionada por el pronto abandono de la joven, sin embargo su mirada se posó en su otra compañera. En su única amiga cruel.

Shiori le sonrió con la ternura que jamás pensó volver a ver. Juri se incorporó lo mejor que pudo y con las manos de la joven a cada lado su rostro, besó fervientemente sus labios, apaciguando su insatisfecho deseo.

Posicionándose completamente en la cama, Shiori buscó que se recostará lo mejor en la cama. Juri no quería sentirse tan indefensa, y los intentos de empujarla por completo en la cama, no habían resultado puesto que se resistía. Ante esto Shiori sonrió entre sus besos.

Los reprimidos deseos de Juri por fin salían. Ante una oportunidad tan ideal como esa. No iba a permitir que todo se arruinara solo porque sus ideas de moralidad le decían que estaba mal.

Shiori se separó de ella y la observó con cierta lastima.

-"¿Por qué tienes que reprimir lo que más deseas?".-susurrandole.

-"Porque no sé que hacer para satisfacerlos".- respondió en el mismo tono.- "Tu eres la única que puede hacerlo".

Shiori volvió a besar sus labios, poniendo fin a ese dialogo.

Juri dio una mirada a Kozue. Esta comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

Juri regresó su mirada a Shiori y cerró sus ojos. Perdiéndose en esa suave caricia.

Interesante lo que comenzó a hacer, empezó a quitarle la corbata del uniforme con mucho cuidado.

Shiori sintió que entre las tres, ella aún era la más importante. No quería estar al lado de Kozue para poder explorar su apunto desnudo cuerpo. Juri deseaba estar con ella no importaba como. Ella siempre sería primera.

Shiori, no iba a negarle nada en esos momentos. Siempre había tomado el control de la relación, pero si ese era el deseo de su ahora amante, no iba negárselo.

Sus manos se entorpecían. No podía quitarle la ropa mientras todos sus nervios estaban concentrándose en un solo lado. En sus labios.

Estaba tan perdida en sus besos, que no podía quitarle con mucho éxito la ropa.

Pronto Juri sintió que todo cambiaba de rumbo. Ahora era más acelerado. Su respiración se aceleraba mientras trataba de aferrarse más a sus labios. Sin embargo, Shiori se separó de ella casi de la misma manera en que Kozue lo había hecho.

Juri sintió que al alejarse, le faltaría el aire que la otra joven le ofrecía. Sintió que el dolor le invadía, sin embargo, una desnuda Kozue llamó su atención y pronto la joven de cabellos azules le proporciona el aire que tanto necesitaba.

Kozue se sentó sobre sus piernas, mostrándole que ella siempre estaría por encima de ella. Juri la rodeo con sus brazos, mientras la otra joven colocaba sus manos sobre sus mejillas, besando con fiereza sus labios. Juri ya no podía soportar más la cadena de sensaciones que emitía, no solo los besos de la joven salvaje, sino también el resto de su cuerpo. Lo podía sentir ya que la joven estaba demasiado pegada a ella.

Kozue dejó de besarla y acarició su mejilla con cuidado. Se sintió completamente invadida por los jadeos que Juri le regalaba. Con cuidado guió su rostro hasta su pechos donde la esgrimista se sintió embriagada por el perfume de su piel.

Kozue acariciaba los cabellos de Juri mientras estaba así lo propio sobre los pecho de la jovencita. Juri profundizaba sus caricias aferrándose a la cintura de la chica de cabellos azules, mientras se reclinaba sobre ella.

Kozue le proporcionaba una serie de suaves y excitados gemidos, en forma de recompensa indicándole que estaba haciéndolo muy bien.

De vez en cuando, Juri subía sus labios hasta el cuello de esta, dándole ligeras mordidas, intentando provocar la excitación que necesitaba la joven sobre sus piernas.

Volvía a su pechos, intentando se lo más cuidadosa con sus caricias, para luego reclinar un poco más a la joven de forma que pareciera recostarse sobre su piernas. Repartió sus besos mientras bajaba hasta el vientre de la jovencita, donde dio suaves besos.

Kozue ya había soltado a la esgrimista, mientras se aferraba a las sabanas. Daba unos leves gemidos al sentir los dientes de Juri, darle leves mordidas en su vientre. Simplemente estaba enloqueciendo en la sensación.

Juri, levantó su mirada encontrándose con el cuerpo desnudo de la joven cruel. Se había separado para poder quitarse la ropa que no pudo ser retirada por la propia Juri. Sus brazos ayudaron a Kozue a levantarse y volver a sentarla en sus piernas. Kozue le dio un ligero beso antes de salir de sus piernas, permitiéndole sentir un movimiento en la cama. Shiori estaba en sus manos y rodillas, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

En el tiempo que Shiori llegaba hacia ella, Juri sintió que la oscuridad estaba impidiéndole ver bien a su compañera. La luz de la luna entraba por las cortinas, pero no las iluminaba demasiado.

-"¿Dónde estas?".- dijo Juri algo desesperada.

Ambas jóvenes se rieron un poco ante esto.

-"Estoy aquí".- contestó Shiori cerca de ella. Se sentó justo cerca de ella y de Kozue. Ambas jóvenes observaban a la confusa Juri.

La esgrimista dio un leve quejido en forma de desaprobación. Su excitación le había llevado a esa situación. Logró probar la piel de ambas jóvenes en un segundo, pero ahora se sentía perdida, puesto que logró percatarse de la oscuridad que les rodeaba. Se sentía sumamente impotente.

-"¿Acaso necesitas la luz para satisfacer tus deseos?"-. Le preguntó Kozue.- "Si la luz fuera necesaria para ti, no tendrías que ocultar ni reprimir lo que más te gusta".

Juri bajó su mirada mientras que intentaba recuperar el aliento. No comprendía como Kozue y Shiori, podían recuperarse con tanta rapidez, ella nunca lo había logrado. Había estado con ambas, y ambas parecían ser insaciables. Ahora que las dos estaban consigo hacía más difícil que el aire llegara a sus agotados pulmones.

-"Por favor…"-. Susurro ella. Shiori entendió la leve suplica que su 'amiga' hacía y dándole una sonrisa tierna, se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso.

La joven de ojos verdes volvió a explotar en una serie de sensaciones inconcebibles. Sintió que Kozue descendía hasta sus piernas. Los pantalones de su uniforme ¿quizás?

Shiori le abrazó acercando sus labios a uno de sus oídos.

-"¿Ya estas mejor?"-le preguntó.

-"¿Eh?"-. Juri no entendió, sin embargo en su letargo simplemente asintió.

Con esa respuesta, Shiori comenzó a abrir el uniforme de la mujer de ojos intensos. Con cuidado fue desabotonando la ropa de la joven. Con en el ultimo botón, la joven dejo caer el uniforme en la cama, para luego lanzarlo al suelo.

La mujer de cabellos violeta encontró el colgante en el pecho de Juri. Esta pensó habérselo quitado, pero al parecer eso nunca había sucedido. Shiori se lo quitó con mucha delicadeza y lo dejó sobre la cama.

Ambas lo observaron. El objeto dorado brillaba ante la leve luz de la luna. Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a abrirlo. Tan solo se quedaron observándolo.

Shiori regresó su mirada hacia la de Juri y luego la besó suavemente, para después profundizarlo.

El colgante, simplemente, sería testigo de lo que las tres jóvenes hacían.

Kozue intentaba quitarle los pantalones del uniforme, ante su predicamento, Juri le ayudo. Para cuando todas sus prendas estaban en el suelo ambas jóvenes se repartieron a Juri como si fuera un simple objeto.

Shiori estaría en sus piernas, mientras que Kozue…

-"¿Qué harás?"-. Preguntó Juri al ver que la joven de cabellos azules había colocado sus piernas a cada lado su rostro.

Sin embargo, ella sabía bien lo que quería hacer. Al colocar su sexo justo por encima de su rostro, Juri entendió que la jovencita, iba a hacer honor a su nombre.

Si que tenían razón. La joven era una mujer salvaje.

Se sintió embriagada por su esencia. Sintió que la joven le proporcionaba el 'néctar de los dioses' que tanto necesitaba. Que aquel 'liquido' podría otorgarle la calma que tanto necesitaba. El deseo que tanto reprimía, se veía prontamente satisfecho.

Su cuerpo transpiraba demasiado. Se sintió humedecida, no solo por su propio sudor, sino por el de la joven encima de su rostro.

De los labios de la mujer de cabellos azules, escapaban firmes gemidos. Sentía las manos de su amante colocarse sobre sus muslos, mientras sentía como su labios hacían su magia sobre su sexo. Sus propias manos viajaban hasta sus propios pechos, tratando de buscar su propia excitación.

Juri se detuvo por unos momentos y miró por debajo de las piernas de Kozue, a su adorada amante cruel. En su lugar, solo pudo ver como la joven colocaba sus manos sobre su vientre y comenzaba a mecerse en sus piernas.

No sabía en quién concentrarse. Ambas jovencitas le ofrecían lo mejor que sabían hacer. No sabía a cuál de las dos podía satisfacer con la plenitud que ambas deseaban. Ambas estaban concentradas en ella. Pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Sintió la urgencia de volver al sexo de Kozue. No podía hacer nadad más que hacer lo que la joven le indicaba que hiciera.

Shiori trataba de buscar su propio placer en la parte baja de Juri, lo cual se había vuelto algo difícil. No podía ver su rostro. No podía saber lo que sentía ya que se encontraba concentrada en 'algo más'. Ahora solo dependía de ella.

La habitación se inundó de los gemidos de las jóvenes. Procuraban que sus gemidos solo alcanzaran a los oídos de cada una de ellas. Las confesiones que se daban entre ellas, solo podían ser para sus propios oídos. Los besos que recibía de ambas jóvenes eran un premio para ella, puesto que sentía que era única forma en que podría recibir el aire que imploraban sus pulmones.

Kozue fue la primera en venirse en los labios de la joven de ojos verdes. Juri parecía ser una mujer sedienta en medio del desierto, quien había sido bendecida por un vaso de agua helada. Trató de respirar lo mejor que podía, intentando no desfallecer ante tal expresión de afecto.

La chica salvaje se retiro de su posición. La mujer de cabellos naranja trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero lo único que conseguía era que salieran penosos quejidos de sus labios.

Kozue le besó, en una expresión de agradecimiento, mientras ella misma trataba de recuperar su propio aliento.

Juri cerró sus labios, luego del beso. Sus brazos estaban abiertos, en una forma de cansancio. Estaba tan agotada. Sin embargo, después de ello, por fin pudo concentrarse en la hermosa jovencita en sus piernas.

Shiori decidió volver a apoyar sus manos sobre el firme vientre de la esgrimista mientras intentaba lograr su propio orgasmo.

Juri la observó por unos instantes. Qué importaba si estaba con Kozue. Qué importaba si siempre la abandonaba. Shiori siempre iba a necesitarla. Talvez solo la necesitaría por unas cuantas horas, pero al fin y al cabo la necesitaría.

Con ello, la joven de cabellos naranjas se sentó, aun con Shiori en sus piernas. Shiori se sorprendió ante la rapidez y la fuerza con la que la sostuvo. La abrazó para luego provocar que Shiori se encontrase debajo de ella.

Shiori por fin pudo ver esos intensos ojos verdes que tanto la cautivaban. Sintió su agitada respiración chocar contra su piel. El calor de la esgrimista se transmitía rápidamente. El sudor de ambas jóvenes se mezclaba ante la cercanía, pero Juri no le importo. Shiori rodeo con sus brazos en cuello de Juri, mientras que rodeaba con sus piernas su cintura, tratando de acercarla lo más que pudiera.

Comenzaron a moverse. Juri ahogaba sus propios gemidos y las de su amante en unos apasionados besos, compartiendo el aire vital entre ellas.

Shiori daba unos singulares gemidos, que preocupó la duelista. Pensó que le lastimaba, pero Shiori, le aseguró entre sus gemidos, que todo estaba bien.

Finalmente, llegaron al pico de su excitación. Shiori se sintió dueña de aquella expresión tan íntima. Tan pura. La esgrimista encima de ella oprimió el gemido lo mejor que pudo, encontrándose en una mal predicamento.

Incluso en estos momentos, trata de mantener su seria postura.

Cayó sobre ella y sintió que sus ojos se cerraban. Pronto pasaría a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Dormía. 

¿Hacían cuanto que no la veían dormir con tanta paz?

Siempre luchaba contra el sueño. Estaba agotada, pero aun así trataba de mantenerse despierta. Vigilante de que ninguna de las jóvenes con las que había estado, la abandonara repentinamente.

Ahora era el turno de ellas vigilar su sueño.

Estaban seguras de que ella nunca les dejaría. Estaban seguras que era una persona leal y sincera. El abandono era algo que ella temía, jamás haría eso.

Dormía en el regazo de Shiori. La joven de ojos verdes escogió el cuerpo de la joven como su almohada. Una de sus manos cogía firmemente la mano de Kozue. Incluso en sus sueños, trataba de evitar que ella se fuera de su lado.

La chica salvaje, no era realmente salvaje. Su actitud rebelde y su comportamiento algo arisco ocultaban lo que realmente era. Juri sabía que Kozue podía llegar a ser casi igual de sensible que Shiori. Sabía que nunca le dejaría y sabía que también le sería fiel si asi se lo propusiese.

Shiori le abrazaba. Observaba con afecto el rostro apacible de su amiga mientras dormía cerca de su pecho. Acarició sus cabellos y colocó un suave beso cerca de su cejas.

La esgrimista se movió un poco y murmuro algo en forma de queja. Ambas jóvenes sonrieron.

Escucharon más de sus murmullos. Soñaba.

¡Juri hablaba en sus sueños!

No podían distinguir las palabras que salían de sus labios. Sin embargo, sonrieron al notar que la Juri tan solo murmuraba lo que había hecho antes de su encuentro con ellas: de su cansancio, de sus preocupaciones, del incontrolable dolor de cabeza y de las pastillas que había tomado. Todo ello provocaba cierta lastima en ambas jovencitas.

Hasta que reveló algo que las sorprendió

"¡¿Valium?!"

* * *

Juri se levantó rápidamente de su cama. Su respiración era agitada mientras unas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente. Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar a las dos jovencitas, pero no había nadie más. 

Se miró a si misma y se encontró con su ropa puesta.

Volteó a todos lados en forma desesperada.

Sus ojos se posaron en el reloj.

01:00 am.

¿Qué diablos había tomado?

Revisó el pomo que estaba en su mano y llegó rápidamente a la conclusión.

VALIUM

¿Cuántas habría tomado? Eso pudo haberla matado en pocos minutos. Lo único que había logrado era que la jovencita soñara.

Dio un pesado suspiro mientras sacudía su cabeza. Al fin libre de aquel dolor.

-"Shiori y Kozue jamás serían capaces de hacer eso…"-.dijo Juri.

"…al menos…no juntas".

* * *

**Duran17-Roar18**


End file.
